Love The Way You Lie
by BNWill09
Summary: Sequel to Angels and Demons! It has been three months with no word or lead to her whereabouts.Keonma calls the team in with answers. She is not the girl we fell in love with. Will Hiei be able to bring her back or is she lost forever? HieiOC & KuramaOC.
1. Fighting

**Well, here it is folks! I do not own anything besides my story concept and OCs. So I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

The ground was covered in a thick blanket of white and the trees were bare. Three months. Three months with no word or lead. It was as if the once tight group had now split. Keiko was now almost five months pregnant with a baby boy. Cora usually took to herself in her once sister's room. She knew something had gone wrong. There was no way Cole would leave her for this long. Hiei mostly stayed in his room. Kurama had noticed the once vibrant glow in his friends eyes had now faded into a hollow, lifeless stare. He had tried talking to him; however, Hiei being Hiei there was 'no feeling in him.'

Cora walked out onto the porch with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Without Cole running around like and idiot the grounds were hauntingly quiet. It was almost as if the wildlife had stopped living because of her absence. She had not sung in three months. It just didn't feel right. She closed her eyes and breathed in the icy air. "Come on sis, tell me where you are," she whispered desperately.

Keiko appeared a few moments later with a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled softly, "Here girl. It's too cold out to be just standing here."

Cora smiled and sipped the hot beverage. "Did you sleep any better last night?"

"Yeah. He didn't kick as much."

"Good."

"Where is Kurama?"

"He went to see Koenma." She looked to her friend, "He's worried about Hiei."

Keiko furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

Cora sighed, "Well, Kurama says he is losing energy. He thinks it's because of a broken heart."

"But you think it's something else?"

"When the guardian of a fallen angel starts losing energy, it's because the angel is pulling it from them," she swallowed, "So basically, shit is happening and she's having to take energy to survive."

"Oh. Will it kill him?"

She shook her head, "No. But it will weaken him substantially."

Yusuke popped his head out, "Hey, we need to head to Keonma's. I think he's found something."

Cora was inside in a flash. A portal appeared and everyone besides Keiko went through. When they came out they saw Kurama pacing. Cora knew something was up.

"Ok. All of you take a seat, we have a lot to discuss." Koenma spun around in his chair. They all sat and waited as patiently as they could. He cleared his throat, "Now, remember we told of you the illegal fighting and smuggling? Well, some of my agents are on the inside and we found Cole, or at least what used to be her."

"What do you mean used to be?" Yusuke worriedly asked.

"They apparently cut the tattoo off of her arm and started making her fight with the use of a collar."

Cora covered her mouth, "Oh God, she went rouge didn't she?"

He sighed and nodded. "She is still there…but barely."

Cora stood and started pacing, "We can save her. As long as a part of her is still there, we can teach her to be normal and put the seal back on. I want to see her."

Koenma smiled, "I thought so. He held up four tickets, "I bought these for you guys. They are tickets to her fight. At the end of the fight, you can go back stage and try to buy her. However she will not be cheap so I am sending a large amount of money with you."

Cora walked up to the small ruler and hugged him. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me."

He hugged her back and smiled, "Just bring the poor girl home."

She took the tickets and studied them carefully. "The fight is today."

Koenma nodded, "Yes it is, so you better get going. I'm giving a portal that will put you near the location. Just call when it's time to bring her home."

They all nodded and anxiously went through the portal. When they stepped through the other side, they were in a thick wooded forest.

"Which way do we go?" Yusuke hastily asked. He was ready to bring his sister home.

Cora closed her eyes and try to feel for Cole's energy. She opened her eyes and pointed north, "That way." She began walking quickly. Her sister's energy had completely changed. It was dark and lifeless. Not like the usual warm but deadly energy. They were so close to losing her.

A few moments later, they came upon a large stone building that was surrounded with an iron fence. The doors were steel and had huge iron boys stopped to look as Cora pushed through, "What the hell are you doing?"

They merely looked at her as she opened the gate and stepped through. They silently followed her up to the door. A large man walked out and held out his hand, "Ello puppet, tickets please." He looked her up and down ravishingly. Kurama walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. His eyes were gold. The large man chuckled warmly, "I believe I was mistaken, sir."

"Yes," Kurama's eyes turned back green, "you were."

Cora cleared her throat, "Can we go in now?"

The big man smiled and moved aside, "So anxious to see something so gruesome?"

"Yes," Cora faked a smile, "I hear it's quit the show."

They walked in to see a large circle stadium. The risers almost reached the ceiling and were made of steel. The ring was lower than the ground by about three feet and had a thick cage around it. Cora let out a shaky breath. This was awful. Her sister should not have been put in this position. She looked over to Hiei to see regret in his eyes. He had told Cora he didn't mean for this to happen; however, it didn't change the face that it had.

"Well, all we can do is get our seats and wait." Kurama instructed. They sat down close to the ring and waited. The first fight had already started. Two males were fighting for their life. One demon and one fallen angel. The once angel was rouge. His body had the Markings of the Damned. They were a sign of a lost soul. His eyes were completely black and emotionless.

The demon was not holding his own very well. He was bleeding all over and was desperate to win. Once you lost, you were dead. It was always a fight to the death. They watched the fight intently. The angel was clearly not trying too hard. It was almost as if he didn't want to kill.

"He's not gone all the way yet," the boys looked to Cora in confusion, "he's not trying hard enough. He's holding back. If he wanted, this fight would already be over."

"So do you think they are keeping them this way on purpose?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably, a fully rouge angel is really tough to control. It would have to be worth it for them to lose it completely."

Their attention turned when the announcer called the winner. The angel stood looking down at his fallen opponent. He then bent down and place two pennies on his eyes. When he stood back up, he looked to Cora and nodded silently. She did the same. Kurama raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

She sighed, "I knew him once. A long time ago. They sent him out of heaven right before he ascended."

She looked down at her hands and then to Kurama. Her eyes were tear filled, "If Cole is next, she will have to fight and kill him."

"If this is all too much for you, I want you to know you can leave," Kurama assured his love.

She gave him a blank look, "If you think I'm leaving then you are stupid."

He merely chuckled and Yusuke smiled. She was tough for her gentle nature.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today you are privilege to see a great match. Our champion, Honey will be facing this new comer," the ring master pointed to the angel already in the ring. The metal steel door opened and Cora gasped and covered her mouth. Yusuke fought back tears and tried to keep himself under control. Hiei felt like a knife was in his heart. He had done this to her and now he had to make it right…

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked! I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews from the last story. I truly appreciate it. They brought a smile to my face! I'll try to update soon! Later Days~**


	2. The Voice Inside

**Hey everyone! You know the drill so read and enjoy!**

* * *

A girl with long honey colored hair walked out into the ring. Her head was down and no one could see her eyes. Around her neck was a collar with a chain attached to the back. On each wrist and ankle were cuffs of thick steel with multiple chains around them. She was wearing a black sports tank and black shorts. Her tennis shoes were light and made for her small feet. Her hair fell around her in unruly waves of curls, shielding her face. She slowly raised her head and looked to her opponent. Her eyes were full black and held a tiny bit of emotion. At the corner of her left eye was a black stripe that ran down her face. Her aura was dark and cold.

Cora swallowed, "She's so close to losing it."

A tall man came with a key and took off the chains and cuffs, except the collar on her neck. He whispered something to her and she nodded. She summoned her wings and took a fighting stance. A buzzer sounded and the two angels charged at each other. Cole swung at him only to get kicked in the ribs. She winced. There were just starting to heal from her last fight. Her opponent kicked at her again and she swung under him. The tip of her wings cut him in the back of the knee and he fell. The crowed cheered.

Cora took this moment to look at Hiei. He was sitting tensely with one hand on his neck. She looked closer to see it was glowing under his hand. He looked at her blankly. She then narrowed her eyes, "It's the least you could do."

He glared and turned back to the fight. Cole was still holding her own. The man she was fighting was growing desperate. He surprised her with a round house kick to the back that slung her up against the cage. She opened her eyes to see her sister and the others there. She held onto the cage for support, "It's about time you freakin' got here."

Cora smiled, "Yeah, just hurry it up."

Cole smirked and closed her eyes. Her opponent charged and she ducked in time for him to hit the fence instead of her. She looked for her open spot and smiled when she saw it. Her leg connected with his neck. All you could hear was the crunch of his neck and vertebra. He instantly fell to the floor. Cole stood for a moment and tried to keep her cool as the crowed cheered. Every time she killed it was getting harder and harder to control herself. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she felt the chains being snapped into place.

Cora stood, "Give me the money."

"What? Are you crazy?" Yusuke asked.

"Just trust me, I know what to do."

He sighed and gave her the money. She walked to where the fighters were kept and swallowed. They were like caged animals. All in small cells chained to the wall. She walked to the back to see Cole chained to the wall. Her arms and legs were out stretched so the doctors could look at her. Cora stood and watched as they examined her.

"She's a magnificent creature isn't she?" The tall man from the ring was standing beside Cora watching.

Cora put on her game face and turned to him, "Yes, she put on quit the show. How much?"

He raised and eyebrow, "More than you can afford."

"Try me."

He looked at her and thought for a moment, "Sixty thousand."

She pulled the money out and counted eighty thousand, "Here's eighty."

"Just what is your interest with her?"

She gave him a sly smile, "I am a collector of sorts."

He smiled, "Well, Ms. Collector, she is all yours."

Cora walked up to her sister. Cole rose her head and smirked, "You know, you shouldn't be here. I'm almost gone."

Cora rolled her eyes, "Almost. I just paid for you either way."

Cole smiled. She was so happy to see her sister. The doctor looked up and smiled, "Would you like to tranquilize her?"

"Yes." Cole looked at Cora confused, "I don't want her trying anything."

The doctor nodded and pulled out a needle. Cole looked at her sister, "Bitch."

"You'll thank me later."

A few moments later, Cole was out. Cora went and got Yusuke to carry her. They summoned a portal and were back in Koenma's office in no time.

"We have a room set up for her," Botan called. She led the team down the halls to an almost bare room. "Koenma doesn't want her to her herself or someone else so she will be staying here until we can put the seal on her."

Cora nodded, "That's a good idea."

Yusuke laid her on the bed and covered her up. He could tell she had been fighting a lot. Her muscles were tight and thick. He walked out of the room and Botan closed the door. She turned and punched in the key code and turned to the others. "Well, she's all set."

Cora let out a sigh, "That was too easy."

"What do you mean?" Kurama looked at his love.

"That man didn't really put up a fight." She looked at him, "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

Yusuke turned to face her, "Well, I'm not letting her go so he better be ready for one hell of a fight."

Cora laughed. It was the first time she had truly laughed in three months. It was music to Kurama's ears. "Yes he will."

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, Yusuke decided to go check on Keiko. He promised he would be back first thing tomorrow. Cora now entered Cole's room not to see her in the bed. She walked in cautiously, "Cole?"

She was hit from behind and pinned against the wall. "Well well well, lookie here, she does care." Her voice was demonic and dry.

Cora kept her composer, "Yes, she does very much."

'Cole' snarled, "Shut up. I will snap that pretty neck if you keep lying to me."

"I'm not."

Cora then felt Cole being ripped away. She turned to see Hiei had her pinned against the wall and was holding her arms. 'Cole' struggled and hung her head. A low chuckle was heard, "Oh fire demon, the girl is almost gone. I can barely feel her."

Hiei said nothing and merely held her against the wall. He then felt the dark energy fade and a weak energy take it's place. Cole looked up at Hiei, her eyes were normal and filled with tears. Hiei knew what he had to do. He pulled her close and let her cry. Cora wasn't sure to be happy or irritated. This was the man who had started this.

"I'm so scared," she whispered into his chest. He merely held her tighter and allowed her to cry. Cora came and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He nodded and turned his attention back to the girl. Cora walked out to see Kurama waiting.

"What happened?" Kurama looked at her closely, "You have bruises on your neck."

Cora sighed, "Well, she tried to kill me."

"I see."

"Yeah, she's with Hiei now though. He was able to get her under control."

Kurama sighed in relief, "That's good."

"Yeah, but I don't think he understands he is the key in this whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is her appointed guardian. They have a deep bond that connects at the soul. If he stays there for her, which he better, then she will be ok. If not, then I am going to kill him. He would be signing her death certificate."

Kurama nodded. This was very complex and if they made the wrong move, it could all shatter. "Does Hiei know this?"

Cora thought for a moment, "In his subconscious yes. His instincts will kick in. much like they did tonight."

"Good. Then he will be faithful to his cause."

* * *

Hiei and Cole were sitting on the bed facing each other. She had now stopped crying, "Why are you here?"

The words hit him in the heart. He looked from her gaze, "Because we need one another right now."

She nodded, "I see." She pulled her knees up to her chest, "Hiei, I don't hate you. I'm just very hurt."

He looked at her with a pained expression, "You should hate me. I hate myself."

She gave him a soft smile. At least he felt bad for what he did. "Why did you say those things?"

He swallowed, "I was afraid."

She cocked her head to the side, "Of what?"

"Losing you," he paused for a moment, "I was afraid of losing you and as soon as you walked out of sight I regretted those words."

"I forgive you."

He shook his head, "I have to forgive myself first. I don't see that happening anytime soon."

She leaned forward, "You know what I have learned these past few months? Life is such a precious thing. It should not be wasted on regrets and what if's. We need to take each moment and make it something worth while," she then laid back on the bed, "I had accepted my fate. I was ready to die you know. And that scared me."

Hiei stood and faced away from her, "You should rest. Your ribs and back are still in bad shape."

He closed the door and let out a long breath. He honestly wanted to scream. Why did she forgive him? Was she crazy?

'It because she loves you.'

Hiei rolled his eyes, 'Mind your own business fox.'

'I'm just telling the truth.'

'I said shut up.' He then cut the link and went outside to think. The weather was warm here so he could sit outside and clear his head. The only problem was, he wasn't sure where to begin.

Cole lay in her bed tossing and turning. She was fighting with herself.

'You will not win with me,' came the husky voice.

'You're full of shit. I'm not going to give up. I have people to live for.'

'Like who? Your brother and sister have their own loved ones? Surely you don't mean the fire demon.'

'Yes, I do. I…I love him and I will not give up. I will die first.'

The deep voice chuckled menacingly, 'Very well then.'

Cole opened her eyes and tears flowed from her eyes, "God be with me," she whispered.

* * *

**O.o Well I hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	3. Thank You

**Hey everyone! Hope all is going well! You know the drill so enjoy... :)**

* * *

Cole sat in the bathtub hoping the warm water would push out the memories from last night. She only slept a few hours, but those hours were filled with blood and gore from the past three months. She woke to see black streaks in her hair and cried. She was losing the battle with herself. She needed help, just something to put the pain at ease. She looked to see a razor on the edge of the tub. Closing her eyes, she reached for it. When her hand touched the handle tears began to run down her face. She hated this and hated herself.

'Do it. No one will care,' the husky voice said, 'You are weak and a burden to all.'

She took out the blade and held it to her wrist. "Father forgive me," she whispered. She made a swift stroke and blood began to flow from the thin line.

'He can not hear you anymore.' The dark voice chuckled, 'You mean nothing to him.'

Cora entered her sister's room to see the bathroom light on. As she grew closer to the door she smelled iron. 'Oh no,' she thought as she burst through the door. Cole looked to Cora as she cried. The water was now a light crimson surrounding her.

"Cole honey, what are you doing?" Cora was fighting back tears.

"I…I'm so weak. Just a burden to all." Cole sobbed. Cora sat on the tub and pulled Cole to her.

She hugged her for a moment and pulled away, "Cole, look me in the face." Her sister looked up with heart broken eyes. "You are my other half. You are _not_ weak, how do you think you've lived through all of this? You are _not_ a burden, I _love you very much _and I don't know if I could handle losing you. Do you understand?"

Cole smiled softly, "Yeah."

"Come on. Let's get you dried off and take care of your wrist."

Cole complied and let her sister wrap her wrist. "So, tonight is a full moon," Cora looked to her sister to see if she would pick up.

"Are we gonna do it?" Cole knew what she was talking about.

"Only if you want to. It will hurt worse than last time because you have demonic energy."

Cole swallowed, "Let's do it."

"That's my girl."

They exited the bathroom to see Cole's guitar on the bed. "Did you bring this?" Cole walked over and picked it up.

"No. Maybe Yusuke did."

Cole smiled, "Hiei."

Cora smiled and sat on the bed, "Play me something."

Cole nodded and started playing. The feeling was wonderful.

**_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_**

**_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_**

**_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_**

**_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_**

**_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_**

**_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_**

**_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_**

**_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_**

**_No one can find the rewind button, girl._**

**_So cradle your head in your hands_**

**_And breathe... just breathe,_**

**_Oh breathe, just breathe_**

Yusuke stood outside the door smiling. He had missed the sight of his sister and the sound of her music. He knew she would be ok. And he was happy. He would be a dad soon and would need all the help he could get.

**_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_**

**_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_**

**_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_**

**_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_**

**_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_**

**_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._**

**_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_**

**_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._**

**_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_**

**_So cradle your head in your hands,_**

**_And breathe... just breathe,_**

**_Oh breathe, just breathe_**

Hiei now stood beside Yusuke with a smirk on his face. He figured it would do her good to play music. He hadn't realized how much he missed her voice. Yusuke looked over and his smile grew even more. If only that fool would realize what was at his door step.

**_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_**

**_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_**

**_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_**

**_If you only try turning around._**

**_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_**

**_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_**

**_Threatening the life it belongs to_**

**_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_**

**_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_**

**_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_**

**_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_**

**_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_**

**_No one can find the rewind button now_**

**_Sing it if you understand._**

**_and breathe, just breathe_**

**_woah breathe, just breathe,_**

**_Oh breathe, just breathe,_**

**_Oh breathe, just breathe. _**

Cora was smiling ear to ear. Cole smiled for real. It had felt good to hear music and sing. It was a big part of her that had been missing. She didn't feel as hollow anymore.

"Well girl, I'm going to go let Keonma know what you have decided. I'll be back later," she gave her sister a hug.

"Thank you."

"It's what sisters are for."

Cora closed the door behind her, leaving Cole alone. She looked around the bare room and sighed. "Well, now what?"

She started playing her guitar until she thought of a song.

**_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_**

**_My lips have turned a shade of blue_**

**_I'm frozen with this fear_**

**_That you may disappear_**

**_Before I've given you the truth_**

**_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_**

**_So you can see what I can't say_**

**_I'm dying here _**

**_'Cause I can't say what I want to_**

**_I bleed my heart out just for you_**

**_I've always dreamed about this moment_**

**_And now it's here and I've turned to stone_**

**_I stand here petrified_**

**_As I look you in your eyes_**

**_My head is ready to explode_**

**_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_**

**_So you can see what I can't say_**

**_I'm dying here_**

**_'Cause I can't say what I want to_**

**_I bleed my heart out just for you_**

**_And it's all here in_**

**_Black and white and red_**

**_For all the times_**

**_Those words were never said_**

**_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_**

**_So you can see what I can't say_**

**_I'm dying here_**

**_'Cause I can't say what I want to_**

**_I bleed my heart out just for you_**

**_I bleed my heart out just for you_**

Hiei entered the room and closed the door behind him as he entered the room. Cole looked to him and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She sat the guitar down and turned to face him. He moved and sat on the bed, "So are going to do it?"

"Yeah. I want it to be over with. Plus it will help me control myself."

"Are you sure?"

She smirked, "Yes, dad, I am sure."

He glared and then smirked. She was turning back to her normal self. He just needed to make sure he kept his temper in check. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest I'm tired as hell."

"Then sleep."

He went to get up and she grabbed his arm, "Stay with me, please."

He looked at her and thought for a moment, "Ok." He sat the guitar in the floor and crawled into bed. Cole laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Hiei lay on his side facing her.

She looked to him with a tired smile, "Thank you."

He pulled her close to him and stroked the back of his hand down her face. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She knew he would keep her safe. She found a deep sleep moments later. Hiei smirked and watched her. "No…Thank _you_."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I will try to update asap! Later Days~**


	4. If You Only Knew

**Hi everyone! I hope all is well! You know the drill so read and enjoy!**

* * *

Cole opened her eyes to see Hiei was still beside her. She smirked, "I know you're not asleep."

Hiei opened one eye, "I could have been until you opened your mouth."

She gently shoved him and looked at the ceiling. They should be coming to get her anytime. "How long did I sleep?"

"A while. They should be here to get you pretty soon."

He raised himself upright and sighed. He wasn't sure what would happen but he did know he had to be there, just in case. Cole noticed his uneasiness and smirked, "What's wrong? You scared?"

"Aren't you?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes, I am. Everything will be ok though."

He looked to her, "How can you be so sure?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Because, it would take more than this to get rid of me," she gave him a devilish smile.

He rolled his eyes, "You are just…."

She laughed and stood, "I know."

In an instant Hiei was in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, you seem to be in my way."

"So…"

"So, get the hell outta my way."

He smiled, "Make me."

Cole narrowed her eyes. She walked up to him, their faces only inches away, "Move, fireball."

"What did you call me?"

Cole snorted, "I didn't stutter. Move."

Despite his surprise, it was going to take more than that, "As I said before, no."

She sighed, "Too bad."

She went to move around him when he grabbed her waist. She smiled and looked at him. He pulled her close and ran his hand through the soft waves of her hair. Her eyes and face were soft and relaxed. She was breath taking. "Hiei-"

She was cut off by Hiei's mouth making contact with hers. He held her close and deepened the kiss. Cole felt a fire run through her veins that she had never felt before. She needed him. Reluctantly, Hiei pulled away when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed. Cole ran her hand on his cheek and turned to the door, "Come in."

Cora opened the door holding a bag. She was dressed in a white gown with gold hem. Her hair was pulled back. She looked to Hiei and smiled, "Sorry but I need my sister."

He nodded and released her hand. Cole gave him a calm look and smiled. He walked out of the door and Cora looked to Cole, "So I assume everything is ok?"

Cole thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"Well, let's get you down to the chamber."

Cora started to walk out of the door when Cole stopped her, "Put the collar on me. Just in case."

Cora swallowed and nodded. She clipped on the large device and attached the chain. Cole smiled and waited for her sister to open the door. She walked out to see the halls were barren. Cora noticed her sister was looking around, "I told them they better wait until this is over before coming around. They are waiting in Koenma's office."

"Sweet. They don't need to see what's about to happen," Cole wasn't sure but she knew this was going to be though and probably loud. "What did you do with Hiei?"

Cora smiled, "I had him put in cuffs."

"Nice," Cole laughed. She knew he wasn't going to be very happy about this, but he would figure out soon enough why he was chained to a wall.

Cole walked into the chamber and instantly felt a pull in her body. She regained her composer and walked to the middle of the room. There were chains on the floor and hanging from the ceiling. Cora handed her a white gown to put on and walked to close the door. The dress came to the floor. It was on shouldered and lined with gold. Both colors were to represent purity. Cora returned and proceeded to chain her hands and feet silently. Cole took this time to study the room around her. It was full of white candles and incense.

Cora stepped back and grabbed salt. She went to the door and poured salt along the floor. She then drew a circle around Cole. Cole felt a sharp pain run through her body.

"Here we go sis," Cora lit a match and walked to a candle, "Our Father, who art in Heaven," she lit the candle and continued to the next, "Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done," she continued around the candles. Cole had started thrashing, " On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread." Cole screamed in pain. She felt as though something was trying to control her, " And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us." Cora ignored the sounds from her sister. This had to be done, "And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil." She was now done with the candles and turned to Cole in her angel form.

'Cole' chuckled huskily, "You can not deliver her from anything. She is damned."

Cora ignored the entity and continued, " For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

The creature shrieked in pain, "Is that all you've got?"

Cora smiled and pulled out a silver cross. 'Cole's eyes widened. "As my Father has said, "In my name they will drive out demons." Demon, in the name of Jesus Christ, I command you to leave this place and return to where you belong!"

She held the cross against Cole's chest. The demon shrieked. Cole's eyes went from full black, back to their normal black. The mark on her face disappeared, as did the black streaks in her hair. She closed her eyes and hung from the chains. All of her energy was gone.

* * *

Hiei could hear the Lord's Prayer Cora was reciting. He had the sudden urge to run to Cole. Before he could stop himself he jerked against the chains. He pulled hard. He could hear Cole's screams and shrieks of pain. He absent mindedly thrashed against the chains making them rattle violently. Kurama told him this would happen. He had a strong bond with Cole.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing outside of the room Hiei was in. they were supposed to be in Koenma's office. However, he wanted them to make sure Hiei stayed in that room. They heard thrashing and looked to the door.

"I wonder how Cole is holding up," Yusuke said worriedly.

Kuwabara smiled. He knew his friend was worried about his sister, "She's your sister Urameshi, so she'll be just fine."

Yusuke smiled and leaned against the wall. Yeah, she would be ok. He would make sure.

* * *

Cora blew out the candles and walked over to Cole. She undid the chains and laid her sister on the floor. She smiled when she saw the tattoo on Cole's chest. It was the same seal she had before she was captured; however, it was more powerful. The cross had been blessed which gave it more effect. It now appeared as a tattoo starting right above Cole's breasts and ending just below them. "Hiei will have fun with that," she thought she said to know one.

"Shut the hell up," Cole weakly said.

Cora laughed, "How ya feelin?"

"Like shit. My whole body hurts."

"Just rest chick. I'll get Yusuke to take you to your room."

"Where's Hiei?"

"Still in his room. He needs to stay there until we get you rested. You have to be the one to undo his chains. He's in kill mode."

Cole smiled and fell into a deep sleep. She woke to see she was still in the white dress. She sat up and looked around seeing she was alone. 'Let's get dressed and take care of Hiei. He'll want answers.'

She dressed in a pair of jeans and tight black t-shirt, taking a moment to look over her new mark. She combed her wavy hair and started towards the door. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her dark side had been released and sent to hell where it belonged. She skipped down the hallway to see the boys still outside Hiei's room. They looked tired and worried. She could hear the thrashing and smiled. He just needed to be reassured.

"Hey lil girl," Yusuke hugged her, "how you feeling?"

"I'm still a little tired but I'm all good."

Kuwabara walked up to her, "So you should show me that new seal. I hear it interesting…and it in a nice spot."

Yusuke hit him over the head, "You have a girlfriend!"

Cole laughed. However, after Kuwabara's words the thrashing became louder. She looked over at him and smirked, "I don't think Hiei liked that."

Kuwabara gulped and disappeared down the hall screaming about dieing and fire demons. Kurama walked to Cole and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should tend to Hiei now."

She looked to him and nodded. Yusuke gave a worried look. "Yusuke, he's my guardian, he won't hurt me."

He sighed and nodded. Cole waited until the two boys had turned the corner before entering the dimly lit room. She closed the door behind her and turned to see Hiei standing there, watching with a hollow gaze. The room was very hot from his energy making Cole's hair stick to her. She gave him a soft smile. His demon instincts were in full bloom.

"Hiei it's hot in here. Can you cool it down please?" She asked softly.

The room cooled enough for her to be able to breath comfortably. She walked up to him and stood before him. His eyes still held their hollow gaze. His neck was glowing. She placed a hand on the spot, ignoring the growl he gave her. "Now don't be that way. I'm trying to help you," she caressed the spot causing him to close his eyes. He swallowed and relaxed against her touch. Her hands were cool. "I'm going to unchain you now."

He opened his eyes and watched her undo the chains. As soon as they were undone, Cole was pushed to the wall. Hiei was holding her arms. She swallowed, even though he wouldn't hurt her, she still had that small fear in the back of her mind. He was, after all, a male demon. He closed his eyes and laid his head in her neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He would be normal again soon. His demon energy was lowering steadily. As long as they were left alone it would be ok.

They stayed this way for a while if Cole would try to move he would merely growl and hold her tighter. Hiei raised his head to meet her gaze. His eyes were back to normal and his energy was lowered. She gave him a soft smile, "Welcome back."

He narrowed his eyes, "I should be saying the same to you. What did you do to me?"

"The bond we had took over. Your demon instincts kicked in fully along with the guardian ones and you lost it for a while. You wanted to come and stop what was happening. You could feel my pain and hear my screams." She looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry."

Hiei pulled away and sighed. He was exhausted and irritated. He had been chained to a wall for God knows how long and lost his self control. "How do you feel," he asked.

"I'm ok. Just a little tired. I woke and came here right away."

He nodded and opened the door, "Come on."

Cole furrowed her brows and followed. He led her through the hallways and to a random door. Opening it, he stepped aside to let Cole in. she then realized it was his room. The dark walls and furniture in the room gave it away. He closed the door behind them and took off his shirt. He wanted Cole in his bed and sleep. She turned to look at him and smirked. He then thought of something, "Where is the seal? It's not on your arm anymore."

She started to pull off her shirt when he stopped her. She rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna show if you'd just wait."

She pulled off the tight shirt to reveal the seal. It was beautiful compared to the last one she had. The detail was amazing. Hiei swallowed and looked away. Cole laughed and walked up to him, "What's the matter?"

He glanced at her and back at nothing, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

He looked at her and sighed, "It's just the location."

Cole looked at the tattoo, "I thought it was a good one myself I mean, look."

She found herself pinned against the wall, "Believe me, I did."

She chuckled, "Well good cause it's not going anywhere."

He kissed her softly and pulled away, "I want to sleep."

She smiled and crawled into his bed, not bothering with a shirt, "Well, quit stalling and get up here."

Hiei rolled his eyes and got into bed. Pulling Cole to him, he buried his face in her now fully golden locks and breathed in. If she only knew the effect she had on him. She fell asleep leaving Hiei to watch her. He swallowed and looked at her peaceful and stunning face, "I…I love you," he whispered, "if you only knew." He laid back into her hair and closed his eyes. Sleep consumed him moments later.

* * *

**O.o...YEAH! :) Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon! Later Days~**


	5. Tough Pills To Swallow

**SORRY! My sister had surgery and it didn't go too well so I've been so busy with camp and helping her. Plus classes start soon. But hey, I'm here now! You know what I own and what I don't so ENJOY!  
**

* * *

The memories of Cole's screams and shrieks flooded Hiei's mind. He tossed and turned, his energy rising. Cole sat up and looked at him. His body temperature was rising rapidly. She reached out to touch him, "Hiei. Hiei wake up."

Hiei's eyes snapped open. He had Cole pinned to the bed, his hand around her throat. She was panting and her eyes were wide. He tried to catch his breath and regain control. Cole swallowed and closed her eyes. If he'd wanted to, he could have killed her. He let go of her neck and took in a deep breath. That was not him at all.

"Cole," his eyes were full of sorrow, "look at me."

Cole opened her eyes. They had a touch of fear. Hiei inwardly punched himself. "Cole, I didn't mean to-"

"I know," she placed her hand on his arm, "I could hear."

Hiei lowered himself onto her gently and looked at her intently. He couldn't believe what had just occured, "Please don't be afraid of me."

She raised her head and kissed him, "I'm not. Never have been and never will."

He bent down and kissed her deeply. He felt that spark that made him want more. She ran her hands over his chest and up into his hair. She felt it too; that pull of wanting more. She was more than willing to comply. Hiei kissed down her neck and stopped at her bra line. "This is in the way."

Cole laughed and kissed his neck lightly, "Well, then, you know what to do."

Hiei smiled at her permission and continued his quest. She would not sleep tonight.

* * *

Cole was the first to wake. She sat up and looked to see Hiei sleeping soundly. She moved silently and put her clothes back on. She walked to the door and looked to Hiei. His breathing was still even and calm. She smiled warmly and walked out the door. While walking down the hallway, she saw her sister and Kurama talking. She was laughing and smiling. He made her happy and that was all Cole wanted. She walked up to them and smiled.

"Just where have you been?" Cora slyly asked.

"With Hiei." Cole replied, she then started walking to her room.

"Meet us in Koenma's office in about an hour," she called.

Cole gave a thumbs up and continued to her room. She took a shower and dressed in dark jeans and a blue button up shirt. She brushed out her hair and sighed. She wondered what Koenma would say. She was a detective after all so she would expect him to scold her like he did Yusuke.

She walked into his office to see everyone there, well everyone besides Hiei. He must have been way tired. Koenma looked to Cole and smiled, "I'm glad to see you're ok."

Cole smiled, "I'm glad to see you're still in diapers."

A vein appeared on Koenma's head as everyone tried to hide their chuckles. He cleared his throat, "Now, I wanted to let you in on a few things. First of all, as one of my detectives, you will be working full time starting in a couple of days. I do not think you need any training. Second, it is no longer safe for you at Yusuke's. I pulled some strings and have built you a house on the property. You need to have your own place for mission purposes."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean mission _purposes_?"

"Well, you will be doing multiple things. You will be handling some cases involving children who have been affected by demons. Mostly you will be gathering souls that have not passed on yet."

"Oh. You mean like a Soul Reaper in Bleach?"

Cora stifled a laugh, "Yes, that's exactly what it is."

Koenma sighed, "There are two things you aren't going to like though."

"Oh really?"

He swallowed, "One, you must change your hair color. We don't want people tracing you to your sister or the others. And two, your powers are now somewhat banded down by the new seal."

Cole glared. She could understand the hair thing, it's whatever, but her powers being tied down? "You know it will build up. What the hell am I supposed to do? I could hurt someone!"

"I don't know."

Cole walked up to the desk and slammed it to the far wall. She then grabbed Koenma by the collar, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That's bullshit!"

Yusuke placed a hand on his sister and squeezed, "Cole, don't let your temper get the best of you."

She closed her eyes and dropped Koenma to the floor. She didn't want to get put into prison. She looked to her sister, "How much do I have?"

"Just enough to do minor things like healing and shields. You still have your wings and fighting; however, not your immortality." Cora looked down, "We have to wait a year to get it back for you."

Cole swallowed, trying to process the information. She would have to figure something out. "Are we done?"

Koenma nodded and she stormed out, closing the door with a bang. Yusuke looked to the small ruler, "Way to piss her off."

"She'll learn to deal with it. It was the only way to save her."

Cora looked to Kurama and sighed. She felt guilty about all of this. She was the one who pushed for that seal. She exited and he quickly followed.

"Cora, it's not your fault."

She turned with tears in her eyes, "I can't help but feel this way though."

He pulled her into a tight hug. Her loved her and hated when she was upset. "It will be ok. She's a strong girl."

Cora breathed in Kurama's earthy scent. She relaxed and nodded. He was right, everything would be ok. "Let's head back to the temple. I want to see how Keiko is doing."

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, she said she didn't sleep well last night."

* * *

Yusuke stood facing Koenma, "You know you can't hold her back."

Koenma sighed, "I know. My plan is to keep her busy so her energy will not build up too high. If it does then we will help her release it when needed until the year is up."

Yusuke nodded. He didn't agree with what Keonma was doing, "You know she needs us. I know Hiei will do his job, but she will need other people too."

"That's why I put the house on your grounds," Koenma looked to Yusuke, "Listen, I know you're worried. She's your sister, I understand, but I have taken into account the things you are so worried about."

He sighed and nodded, "Well I'm going home. Keiko isn't feeling well lately. It's kinda got me worried."

"If something happens, you can always bring her here."

Yusuke half smiled, "Will do."

He walked through a portal, leaving Koenma alone. "I hope I made the right decision."

* * *

A few hours had passed and Cole was now cooled down enough to speak to Koenma, Koenma," she quietly entered the room, "I want to apologize."

"There's really no need-"

"Listen," Cole held up her hand, "I don't do this often so it would be a good idea to shut the hell up and listen." He nodded. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was a lot to process so soon. It's going to be a big change, but I can handle it."

Koenma couldn't help but smile, "That's why I assigned you to your field of work. You see, yes, you have a very short temper but you have heart. You remind me so much of Yusuke. I'm so tough on him because I know he can take it and do it well. I understand it was a big change, and you have every right to be angry, but I know you can handle it."

Cole smiled warmly, "Thank you very much Koenma."

"Now, how about you get home? Everyone is waiting."

She nodded and walked towards the portal he had summoned for her. She looked back and gave a small nod. After the portal closed, Koenma went back to filing papers. He chuckled. He should have known better than to doubt her. She was, after all, Yusuke's sister.

Cole went through the portal to see everyone in the living room. Even Botan was there. They all looked at her until she was tackled to the ground by Kuwabara.

"COLE! WE MISSED YOU!" He shouted.

"Kuwabara, I saw you yesterday," came her muffles voice. Everyone chuckled.

"So, I said we. As in all of us."

He stood and helped the breathless girl up. She scanned the room and her eyes rested on Keiko. Her stomach was showing and she looked adorable. She smiled at Cole warmly.

"Keiko, you are so adorable."

Keiko stood and hugged her, "I'm huge."

Cole shook her head, "Wait four more months. Then say that."

Keiko rolled her eyes, "I know."

Yusuke hugged his sister tightly, "You better now?"

"Yeah, I just needed to cool off."

Those who were in the room when she got the news knew what she was talking about. However, a certain fire demon was confused. As were Botan and Yukina. Yusuke had told Keiko when he arrived.

"So," Botan began, "let's do something fun."

Cole thought and then smiled, "Is the lake frozen?" She had forgotten how long she was gone.

Cora smiled, "Yes. It's right next to the house."

Cole turned to the group, "Shall we?"

Various nods showed throughout the members in the room. Keiko stood, "Good. I can nap."

Everyone laughed. Yusuke gave his wife a kiss, "If you need anything-"

"I know."

He smiled and went to grab his coat, as did everyone else. Cora had loaned Cole one of hers since her stuff was at the new house.

"So, what did you say to Keonma?" Cora threw her sister a jacket.

"I apologized."

Cora paused. Her sister only apologized when she was way serious about something. "I see."

Cole sighed, "Yeah, it was hard to do but I managed."

"Well, let's not worry about that now. We got some major snow play to do."

Cole nodded, "The only thing is, Hiei doesn't know."

Cora stopped dead in her tracks, "That could be a problem."

"Exactly."

* * *

**Well, there you go. I kinda wrote this in a hurry so sorry if it's not really to your liking. :( I've just been so busy. But I do hope you've enjoyed! Later Days~**


	6. Moonlight Sonata

**SORRY! I know it's been a while but I am now a full time Journalism major! Now that things are settled, I can start updating again. I have missed you all! **

**Well, you know what I own and what I don't so I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The gang walked to the frozen lake hastily. They were ready for fun and needed a chance to relax. When they arrived, Cole saw a large house about fifty feet from the lakes edge. It was two stories with a wrap around porch; almost making it look like an American plantation house. It was white with black shutters. Cole smiled, "Nice."

Yusuke wrapped an arm around his sister, "Thought you would like it."

"Let's go check it out!" Kuwabara exclaimed, he was like a child at Christmas.

Yusuke pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. He then turned and handed them to Cole, "After you."

When she walked in the door, she was met with a narrow hallway. The walls were a soft white and the floor was a deep cherry hardwood. She continued down the hallway to see an archway on the left. It opened into a very nice kitchen with pale green walls. Connected to the kitchen was a fairly large dining room. A few more feet down the hallway on the right was the living room. It was huge. A fireplace was in the middle with a glass encasement around the open flame. The walls were a deep red. Almost the color of wine. The furniture was black. The T.V. was very large and mounted on the wall with various games in the entertainment center. On the farthest wall of the living room was an archway. Cole walked in and almost fell over. A black baby grand piano sat in the middle of the room surrounded by various other instruments and a couple of couches.

Cora walked up next to her sister, "Consider it an early Christmas present."

Cole turned and hugged her sister tightly, "Oh God, I love you."

"You still have another floor to go," Cora laughed.

They went up the stairs and down a hallway. "Now," Cora began, "we gave you spare rooms because you may be housing some until Koenma decides what to do with them. There are four guest rooms for that purpose." She continued down the hall until she took a left down a narrow hall. An arch took them on a sharp right where there was what you could call a hidden door. "This, is your room."

Cole opened the door and smiled. The walls were a soft grey and the floor was stained bamboo. A large four post bed was covered in pale blue sheets. The connecting bathroom was large with a walk-in shower. The closet was walk-in as well. They met everyone else downstairs to see them in the living room.

"SO do you guys just wanna hang here for a little while? The snow is starting to get heavy." Cole noticed that snow had begun to fall.

"I would but I need to be with Keiko," Yusuke stood.

"Be careful." Cole hugged him, "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

She turned to everyone else to see them talking and watching T.V. This was how life was supposed to be: spent with family and friends. She sighed contently and went into the piano room. She sat down and noticed Hiei in the window seat looking out at the now rapidly falling snow. She ran her hands over the keys and smiled. This was a nice piano. She placed her hands and closed her eyes. She then began playing Bethoven's Moonlight Sonata at a slow, haunting tempo. Her hands moved flawlessly over the keys. Hiei's head snapped to her when she closed her eyes. The music gave him chills. He had never heard something so hauntingly beautiful. Everyone else stood in the doorway, watching intently.

The snow fell in what seemed like slow motion as her hands continued to move over the keys. When she opened her eyes, they held a relaxed, blank look. Her breathing was calm and collected. The last note rang through the quiet house. Nothing moved; almost as if time had completely stopped. Cora walked up and sat beside her sister.

"You know, you never taught me how to play that."

Cole looked to her sister, "Well, next time I play, watch and learn."

Cora rolled her eyes and ran a hand through Cole's hair. "I figure we should dye it black."

Cole nodded, "Yeah I figure if I cover it up I might as well do it right."

She looked over at Hiei to see a very confused look on his face. Cora noticed and stood, "I think I'll go pop everyone in a movie."

Cole walked to the archway to find a sliding door in between the frame. She pulled it shut and turned to face Hiei. He was now standing next to the piano, looking at the keys.

"Please, don't be upset with me." Cole began. Hiei raised his hand. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the keys and looked at her.

"I know some of what the toddler offered you."

Cole walked to the window ceil and sat on the seat, "What do you know?"

"I know what you will be doing in regards to working for him."

"Oh."

He walked up and kneeled before her, "There's more."

She swallowed, "Yes. I have to change my hair so no one will track me back to my sister and Yusuke."

He raised an eyebrow, "What else?"

She felt a lump in her throat, "Well, the seal that is on my arm is what is called a pre-seal. It is effective for one year and will prepare my body for the real deal," she looked away, "However, it has changed me." She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her face, "I am no longer immortal. If I get injured I will heal but no like an angel should."

Hiei stood and looked out of the window. He didn't know who to be mad at. He could tell this had hit home with Cole. She knew that if she was hit in the right place, she would die. Her voice broke his train of thought.

"Hiei, I can honestly say I'm scared."

She had brought her knees to her chest and was looking out of the window. He sighed, why did she have this effect on him? He sat on the window seat and pulled her to him, "You will be just fine."

Cole closed her eyes and breathed in Hiei's scent. "I hope so."

Hiei looked out the window to see the snow was no longer falling, _Me too_.

They sat that way for a while, just the two of them. No words were said. None were needed. Cole could barely keep her eyes open as she sat up. She didn't realize how tired she was. Hiei smirked when she yawned, his smirk growing when she glared at him.

"Some of us didn't get to sleep all day."

"And some of us did."

She rolled her eyes and stood. She walked up to the door and turned to face him, "You coming?"

He stood and walked up to her, "Yes."

She smiled softly and slid the door open to see everyone asleep. Kurama and Cora were snuggled on the love seat (figures). Kuwabara and Yukina were on the couch. Botan was on a pallet in the floor. Cole took Hiei's hand and led him up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She opened the door and walked in. Hiei closed the door and took off his jacket and shirt. Cole changed into a sports bra and shorts. She climed into bed and was soon followed by Hiei. He wrapped a strong arm around her and watched as she fell asleep.

"Cole, I do know I will not let anything happen to you. I love you too much," he whispered. Little did he know, she was listening the whole time.

"You better not." She chuckled as she felt his body tense. She turned to face him, "but you shouldn't worry, I love you too much to die."

Hiei smiled and buried his head in her neck. This would be his life now. And to be honest, he had no problem with it.

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHA! I love moments like those. So I hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	7. Ghost Of A Rose

**Hey folks! Hope all is well. You know the routine so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Cole woke early to find stacks of paper work in her office with a note attached:

**_These are some of your future cases. Read up on them and let me know when you are ready to start._**

**_Koenma_**

Cole rolled her eyes, "No rest for the weary, I guess."

She sat down at the desk and began to review some of the files. Most of her cases were rescue for children and sending souls on. She rolled her eyes, "Guess I gotta start small."

She heard her door creep open ans raised her head. Cora came in with a cup of coffee in hand. She sat it on the desk.

"What you up to?"

Cole closed the file and took the cup, "Koenma piled my desk high with crap."

Cora smiled, "So I did my research and found a way for you to send the souls on."

"Do tell."

"You would have to become a priestess."

Cole burst into laughter, "You have to be kidding me."

Cora rolled her eyes, "It would make it easier. Just think about it."

"We'll just have to see." She stifled a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Well, I woke up around ten and it's three now-"

"THREE?"

"You've been in here a while."

Cole sat back, "Yeah, I guess I have."

She stood and stretched. Cora smiled and shook her head, "Come on, you've been here long enough."

They walked out to see Koenma and the others. "Cole! I see you've been working."

She merely flipped him off. Cora hit her in the ribs only to receive a glare. One that she ignored with grace. She also noticed Keiko sitting on the couch. Then she noticed something else, she was pissed off. Yusuke looked irritated as well as the others.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here. The mixed energies are so tense it could strangle someone."

"I am sending the boys on a mission." Koenma sighed, "I didn't want to but they are my only option at this point."

Cole swallowed, "I see."

She now knew why everyone was so up tight. The guys didn't want to leave. They had lives now and future families to look out for. Hiei looked calm but Cole could see he was fuming.

"Well, I have some news too," everyone turned to look at her, "I have decided to become a priestess. It will help me take souls to the other side."

Yusuke almost laughed, "You? A priestess? I'd like to see that."

Her eyes narrowed, "You will."

Koenma beamed with happiness, "That's wonderful news. However you do realize you will have to go away to train."

She nodded, "Yeah I get it. Cora talked me into it though so don't be too excited."

Cora chuckled, "I know where to take her. We'll go first thing in the morning."

Keiko smiled, "What will you do about your house?"

Cole smiled, "Well, I hoped my prego sister-in-law, my sister, and some others would so kindly stay here and keep it afloat. However, no wild parties would be nice."

"I take you up on that offer," she leaned her head on Yusuke's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Yusuke I want you and the others to meet me at dusk. I'll be at the temple and will take you on your way."

Yusuke sighed and nodded. Koenma disappeared. Cole couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going for a walk."

She put on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. She grabbed her black coat and scarf and put on her boots.

Cora walked up beside her, "I'll go too."

Cole nodded and they started on their way. Almost half way to their destination they heard familiar hoof beats in the snow. Cole turned to see Dante galloping towards her. His head was held high and his ears forward. It was a beautiful sight. Black moving along the white of the snow. He slowed his pace as he reached his master.

"Hey lover boy!" Cole patted his broad neck, "I've missed you."

He nuzzled her cheek and laid his head on her shoulder (my horse does this and it's adorable!). Cole wrapped her arms around the large beast and closed her eyes. She released him and played with his ears. Cora was stroking a very fat cloud softly.

"Geeze, is everyone knocked up around here?" Cole looked to Dante, "You horn dog."

Cora laughed, "She's due anytime. I keep them in the paddock most of the time but I let them out yesterday."

"Paddock?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't get to see. You have a barn and paddock through the trees on the left of your house."

"Nice."

They continued on their way, their horses close behind. They reach the frozen lake and smiled. Cole stepped on the slick surface and looked to her sister, "You coming?"

Cora stepped on the ice and took off, "I should be asking you that."

Cole glided with grace and looked towards the sky. It was going to start snowing again soon. She then noticed dusk would be as well. Her thoughts trailed to Hiei. Last night they had told each other their true feelings. Even though it may not have been in the sweetest of ways, it meant something. She felt a presence behind her and spun around. Hiei was sitting on the dock watching her. She glided over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Hiei nodded past Cora, "I came to see the fox fall on his ass."

Cole turned to see Kurama trying to skate. Cora was laughing so hard she couldn't stand. She watched them closely. She seemed so happy with him. But under those happy eyes she could see sadness. This mission wasn't something simple.

"Cole," Hiei's voice snapped her back, "I want you to know this mission is different."

She pulled herself up on the dock and looked at him, "What do you mean different?"

He swallowed, "Not to be a downer but me or the fox could easily die. Even Yusuke."

Cole felt like her heart was going to jump out of her throat, "I don't understand."

"We are going to take down the fighting system that captured you."

She turned to face him, "No Hiei. You don't realize there are powerful demons and crooked angels that run that blasphemy."

"I am doing my job."

"What job? You guys retired almost two years ago!" She was to the point of tears.

"No I'm not doing this for Koenma. I'm doing this for you." He looked at her, his eyes soft, "Cole, I have something to fight for now. Keonma thinks they know where you are. They could come here and kill you and your sister. I couldn't live like that."

"And I couldn't live with you dying because of me."

He reached over and pulled her close, "Cole, I promised I would protect you. I wasn't supposed to tell you this."

She buried her head in his shoulder. Her body felt numb. She knew what was in that place. They could easily die. "Well, one more promise?"

He looked down at her. Crimson met a heart broken black, "I understand you will not make a promise you might break, so, kill them and tear that place apart."

Hiei smirked, "I will. They will find out what happens when they take something that is mine."

Cole chuckled and looked towards her sister and Kurama. They seemed to be having the same conversation; however, Cora wasn't taking it as well as one would hope. "Come on, let's leave them be."

Hiei stood and held out his hand. Cole took it and they began their way through the woods. Dante followed silently behind. Hiei stopped and stroked his soft coat. "I have never seen an animal so loyal."

"Well, we went through battle together. You learn to figure out who you can depend on." She ran her hand up his face, "He saved my life countless times."

Hiei notice how perfect she looked in this setting. The trees bare, the snow covered ground, and the way her stunning eyes popped. Her hair down and, for once, straight. He pulled her close and rested his head on hers. "I really don't want to do this."

Small tears began to fall silently, "I don't want you to either."

He closed his eyes and pulled her into a tight embrace. Out of all his years, this was the hardest thing he had ever done. "Cole, I…I have to go now."

She breathed in deeply and pulled away. He wiped her tears away for what could be the last time. "Don't cry."

She smiled, "Sorry."

His lips met hers softly and deeply. He would fight with all he had. He had a reason now and would stop at nothing to accomplish his quest. He pulled away and ran a hand through those honey colored locks. "Just remember, I'll be waiting. So…if you can manage, come home."

He kissed her forehead, "I promise."

He looked at her one last time and turned to walk away, "Stay out of trouble."

She nodded, crying to hard for words. He then flitted from view. She fell to the ground and sobbed. God, keep him safe.

* * *

Cora looked at Kurama in awe. "You can't be serious."

He swallowed, "I can only wish."

_The valley green was so serene,_

_In the middle ran a stream so blue..._

She had felt a deep fear that she had never experienced before. Someone she loved so deeply could be ripped from and there was nothing she could do about it.

_A maiden fair, in despair,_

_Once had met her true love there and she told him..._

_She would say..._

"Cora, I don't want to go. Especially now. But I must protect you and our future family. Please try to understand."

She looked to the sky, "It wouldn't be the same if something happened to you."

He sighed, "I know."

_Promise me, when you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me._

_I love you so,_

_Never let go,_

_I will be..._

_Your ghost of a rose..._

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his face. "I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

He smiled softly, "Figures." He was fighting back tears. He placed a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. She laid her hand on top of his.

_Her eyes believed in mysteries,_

_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber..._

_Her spirit wild, heart of a child,_

_Yet gentle still, and quiet and mild_

_And he loved her..._

_When she would say..._

_Promise me, when you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me._

_I love you so,_

_Never let go,_

_I will be..._

_Your ghost of a rose..._

Kurama looked to the sky, a single tear ran down his face. "I have to leave now."

Cora wiped her eyes and hugged him tightly. She loved her mate and prayed to God he would come back. He pulled away and gave her a deep kiss.

_When all was done, she turned to run,_

_Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her..._

_And evermore he thought he saw_

_A glimpse of her upon the moors forever..._

_He'd hear her say..._

She pulled something out of her pocket.

"I picked this up when Cole and I were walking here. I've never seen one before."

It was a solid white rose. The petals were about to bloom. "I want you to take this. And then," she paused, "I want you to bring it back to me."

He smiled and nodded, "I will. I love you."

Cora kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

_Promise me, when you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me._

_I love you so,_

_Never let go,_

_I will be..._

_Your ghost of a rose..._

Cora watched as he walked away towards the temple. She never moved until he was out of sight. She walked trough the woods, taking her time.

"Why does life take us down such unfortunate paths?"

* * *

Yusuke held his wife close, "You know I'll be back right?"

Keiko forced a smile, "You better. I'm not raising my son alone."

He chuckled softly and placed a hand on her stomach, "Please be careful and rest."

She laughed and looked at him, "You better be careful and take care of the others. They have lives to come back to."

He leaned over and kissed her gently, "I gotta go now."

She smiled as tears brimmed her eyes, "Ok honey."

"Oh Keiko, don't cry. Please don't."

"Can you blame me?"

He smirked and shook his head, "No, I guess I can't."

He stood and took a deep breath. She rose and kissed his neck, "I love you. Be careful."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Now rest."

She forced a chuckle and sat down. When she heard the door close she burst into tears. Never had she sobbed so hard in her life. Not even when her parents had died a few years ago did she cry so hard. She prayed for strength and her husband to come home safely. She felt the baby move and cried harder. He had better come home for his son. Or Koenma would have to deal with one mad Keiko.

She heard the door close and Yukina entered the living room in tears. "Oh honey come here."

Yukina sat with Keiko on the couch and leaned in her arms. "I don't like this."

"I know sweetie, me either." She sniffled, "So we can cry together ok?"

* * *

Cole stood and looked to the place where Hiei once was. "I love you," she whispered. She turned to see Dante still silently standing. He knelt down and she climbed a top of him. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away.

* * *

The boys stood somberly waiting for Koenma. No one said a word. They all knew each other was torn and upset. Koenma appeared and swallowed. They had been mad before but never…well…he didn't know how to put it.

"I'm sorry for this. I really am."

Kurama looked from the white rose to Koenma. His eyes had a golden tint. Hiei looked out of the window, ignoring the toddler king.

"Well, let's go." Koenma summoned the portal and jumped through. Kuwabara was next followed by Yusuke and then Kurama. Hiei walked up to the portal and looked back out of the window. _I love you_, he thought. He then disappeared into the portal. It closed behind him.

* * *

**I can honestly say I almost cried writing this. Idk..that's just me. I hope you all enjoyed. Later Days~**


	8. The White Mage

**Hi everyone! So I am posting another chapter just in case I case I can't for a few days. We are in the rush process of our fraternity (it's co-ed) and I have a football game this week. Busy busy. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Cole and Cora eventually returned to the house to see Keiko resting. Yukina came in with hot tea.

"I thought you would be cold." She set the tea on the table.

"Thank you," Cora softly said. Cole nodded in agreement and sipped the hot beverage.

The rest of the night was quiet. They fixed hot soup for dinner and Cole did the dishes. She needed something to keep her occupied. She couldn't get Hiei's face out of her head. She needed to become stronger. Stronger so she could defend herself. Tomorrow she would be going to start her training. She put the dishes away and went into the living room. Keiko was in the couch laying down and Yukina was sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. Cora was stationed at the love seat. Cole sat in the floor next to Yukina and sighed.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight." Keiko said.

"I don't think any of us will." Cole looked to her sister and blew out a long breath. "I say we all sleep in here. After all, it's my last night here."

They nodded and decided to put in a movie.

The guys gazed at the all too familiar building. They really dreaded what they were about to do.

"Let's get this done and go home." Yusuke said.

Cole was the first to wake. She took a shower and packed some clothing. She dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pair of jeans. She dried her hair and left it down. When she came back downstairs, the others were awake. Cora had already showered and changed.

"You ready girl?" Cora grabbed her coat.

"Yeah." Cole gave Keiko and Yukina a hug. "I'll be back soon."

They walked out of the door and Cora waved her hand. A portal appeared. Cole raised her eyebrow. Cora smiled, "I picked up a few tricks."

"So I see."

Cora motioned her sister into the portal. "Let's get this show on the road."

Cole jumped into the portal and emerged into a large forest. She gaped at the huge trees. "I look like a piece of dirt next to this thing."

Cora laughed, "Maybe you are a piece of dirt."

Cole rolled her eyes and followed her sister, "So, what happened with Kurama?"

Cora swallowed, "Nothing. We said goodbye for now is all. I also gave him the white rose we found."

"Better than the feather."

Cora shoved her sister, "What about you and Hiei?"

"Oh, pretty much the same. He explained about how he was doing this because he had something to defend now."

"I see."

"He said it was more than his job as a guardian now."

Cora stopped and turned to her sister, "Well It's true. Everyone can see how much he cares for you."

Cole waved her hands, "No I know that, it's just I never thought those words would come out of his mouth so easily."

Cora started walking again, "Well, it's time for him to settle down."

Cole laughed, "Let's sing a song. This silence is creepy."

Cora thought, "Sing Ocean Gipsy."

Cole smiled and began to sing:

_Tried to take it all away,_

_Learn her freedom... just inside a day,_

_And find her soul to find there fears are laid..._

_Tried to make her love their own,_

_They took her love... they left her there,_

_They gave her nothing back that she would want to own..._

_Gold and silver rings and stones,_

_Dances slowly off the moon,_

_No one else could kow, she stands alone..._

_Sleeping dreams will reach for her,_

_She can not say the words they need,_

_She knows she's alone and she is free..._

Cora smiled and started to sing along.

_Ocean Gipsy of the moon,_

_The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold..._

_Ocean Gipsy where are you?_

_The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold..._

_Turned to gold..._

_Then she met a hollow soul,_

_Filled himmwith her light and was consoled,_

_She was the moon and he the sun was gold..._

_Eyes were blinded with his light..._

_The sun she gave reflected back the night_

_The moon was waning, along out of sight..._

_Softly Ocean Gipsy calls..._

_Silence holds the stars a while,_

_They smile sadly for her where she falls..._

_Just the time before the dawn,_

_The sea is hushed the ocean calls her,_

_Day has taken her and now she's gone..._

_No one noticed when she died,_

_Ocean Gipsy shacked to the tide,_

_The ebbing waves, the turning spreading white..._

_Something gone within her eyes,_

_Her fingers, lifeless, stroked the sand,_

_Her hattered soul was lost,_

_She was abandoned..._

_Silken threads like wings still shine,_

_Wind swept pleasures still make patternsin her lovely hair... so dark and fine..._

_Stands on high beneath the seas, cries no more,her tears have dried..._

_Oceans weep for her, the ocean sighs..._

_Ocean Gipsy of the moon,_

_The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold..._

_Ocean Gipsy where are you?_

_The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold..._

_Turned to gold..._

"I always liked that one." Cole looked up to the large ancient trees, "So where exactly are we?"

"We are in the land of the White Mages. I figure they would be able to teach you the most."

Cole's jaw dropped. The White Mages were highly respected and revered as some of the best priests and priestesses. "How do you know them?"

"Well, I keep connections for the Heavens honey. When we signed that treaty we didn't just sign with the demon world."

It all made sense, "I see."

They came upon a large village. The huts were white stucco. It was a beautiful sight. The Mages were in white robes all heading to what seemed to be the large lake at the back of the property. She followed Cora to the lake and watched.

A girl with long black hair stood at the waters edge. Three floating caskets were in the water about ten feet from her. She looked to what Cole guessed was her teacher. It was a man in a white robe. He nodded and smiled. She looked to the water and took a deep breath. She then stepped out onto the water. Not in the water. ONTO the water. She walked out to the caskets and bent down. She picked up water and threw it into the air. It instantly reacted and lifted the caskets. Blue orbs emerged and floated to the sky. She walked back the shore and received hugs and congratulations.

"It seems she has finished her training."

Cole looked to her sister, "Will she stay here?"

Cora thought, "Maybe. Sometimes they do."

The crowds cleared and a woman with pale blonde hair walked over to them.

"Hello, I am Sakura Mimichie. I spoke with you earlier about your sister."

Cora bowed respectfully, "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet again." She motioned to Cole, "Tis is my sister, Cole. Cole, this is Sakura. She runs the village."

Cole bowed and smiled softly, "It's a pleasure."

"Yes, it is."

Cora turned to her sister, "Well, you will be safe here and learn a lot. Cherish this experience."

Cole hugged her sister, "I will. Love you sis."

"Love you too."

Cora waved for another portal and disappeared. Cole turned to Sakura and sighed.

"Don't be nervous. You will learn many things here."

Sakura started walking and Cole followed closely. "What you saw was the end of an Apprentice Mage's training. You will learn how to send souls to rest."

They went into a large hut. It was surprisingly nice. Couches and wooden floors. Even a small kitchen. "Please sit."

Cole seated herself and looked around. This room was so, calming. The scent of cinnamon filled the air. Not strong, but soft enough to catch your attention. Sakura came into the room with tea and sat down. First she served Cole, then herself. "Now, you will be here for about two or three months. Usually it would take a year; however, I can tell you posses a strength that hasn't come through in a long time. You will leave here a new person. You will see things in a new light." She looked at her bags, "You will not need those clothes. We will supply you with what you need."

Cole smiled, "Very well."

"I have also decided to train you myself. I want this done the right way. You have so much potential."

"Thank you."

Sakura stood, "Shall we?"

Cole set her tea down, "Yes."

Three months. Three months wand she would be stronger than ever before. She only hoped she would get back in time for the birth of her nephew.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you like! Later Days~**


	9. Her Turn

**Hey folks! Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

The snow had now melted and the air was warmer. Birds were singing the signs that spring was here. The lake was no longer frozen and now gleamed blue. The world seemed to be a piece…all except the house of three women.

"Hold on Keiko, just a few more." Cora stroked her friends hair. The time had finally came.. twenty-one hours ago. They were all exhausted. "One, two, three, PUSH!"

Keiko put all she had left into that push. It paid off as a screaming baby boy took his first breath. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. God, she wished her husband was here. Yukina was cleaning her up as Cora tended to the baby. A few moments later the crying stopped and Cora turned towards Keiko. A small bundle in her arms. She smiled tiredly.

She sat dpwn beside Keiko, "Here you go momma."

Keiko smiled brightly and held her son. He had light hazel eyes and dark hair. As soon as Keiko held him close he fell into a deep slumber.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Raiden. We decided a while back." Keiko looked to Cora and smiled, "This is the best feeling in the world."

"Hopefully soon I will find out for myself."

Yukina came back in and sat on the bed, "He is handsome."

Keiko's eyes held back tears, "He's like his father, loud, but handsome."

They smiled and watched the baby sleep. Cora then remembered something, "Tomorrow I am going to get Cole."

Keiko smiled, "Good. She'd want to be here."

After a while, Yukina took Raiden and laid him in the crib they brought over from Keiko's. Cora helped Keiko in a hot bath and then took one herself. She looked at the small bump on her stomach. It had been three months. Koenma would stop by and give updates once a week. The team was ok and seemed to be doing fine. However, her connection with Kurama said otherwise. They were on the winning side but they were running out of energy. Yusuke was eager to come home and Hiei wanted to get back as well. She tightly closed her eyes as a tear slid down. She would not cry. All things happen for a reason.

She heard a familiar voice and jumped out of the bathtub. She dried off and put on a pair of sweatpants and a pink t-shirt. She then walked into the living room to see Botan.

"Hey girl!" She said. When Botan turned around, Cora's whole persona changed.

"I hate to be a party pooper but we need to get Cole, now."

Cora nodded and went to change. Keiko had a worried look on her face. Botan sat down and took her hand, 'Keiko, it seems the boys are in trouble. We're sending Cole and Cora to save them."

"What kind of trouble? Cora is pregnant, she shouldn't be fighting."

"They are in trouble with the angels. They took down the underground kingpins; however, they are having problems keeping the angels at bay. Cora is there to keep peace, not fight."

Keiko sighed and looked to her sleeping son, "Tell Cole to bring my husband home."

Botan hugged her long time friend, "I will. Try to get some rest and take care."

Cora bounded down the stairs in a pale green gown. It was lined in gold and covered one shoulder. It showed her curves but hid the baby bump. Her hair was pulled up. "Let's go. I hear we have business to take care of."

Botan nodded and they went outside. Cora called a portal and they stepped through. Cora led the way into the village and found Sakura's hut. Before she knocked, the door opened to reveal Sakura.

"I know why you are here."

She let them in and closed the door. Cora looked for her sister, "Where is she?"

"She is getting ready for the final test. Our village had an epidemic while we were away training. She will have to send fifteen souls."

A knock came on the door and a young girl stepped in, "Madam Sakura, it's time."

"Thank you. I will be out momentarily."

She walked over and slipped a read robe on over her clothes. She turned to Botan and Keiko, "Shall we?"

They nodded and walked out to the lake. Sakura put the hood over her head and turned to Cora and Botan, "I must tell you, your sister is by far the strongest mage I have ever trained."

Cora smiled, "When she commits to something, she gives it her all."

Sakura smiled and turned her attention to the lake. Cole stepped out of the crowed and took a deep breath. Her hair was now black and came to her bottom. She was wearing a long white skirt with a design of a black dragon on the front, it's tail wrapping around her waist. A slit went up the right side and stopped on her upper thigh. Around her waist was a black obi. Her top was a backless white halter top. The tattooed wings on her back showed, as did the top of the seal on her chest. Around her neck was a silver chain with a blue stone attached. She seemed like a whole new person. Her aura was peaceful and focused.

She walked out onto the water. Just like the girl she had seen once before. In her hand was a black staff with a silver ring on the end. She walked out where the caskets were floating and touched her staff to the water. The water ran up the staff and stopped at her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated in her energy. "Go, and rest."

When she opened her eyes, orbs were rising towards the sky. The villagers were heartbroken. These were their own ascending to the heavens. Cole stood until the last orb had made it's way to the sky. She turned and walked back to the crowed, receiving various hugs and thank you. She walked up to her sister and Botan.

"Hey," Cora smiled.

Cole hugged her and Botan, "I know why you're here. Let's go." She turned to Sakura and bowed deeply, "Thank you for everything."

Sakura bowed, "It was a pleasure. Go take care of business."

Cole nodded and went to her hut. She emerged wearing what one would think was a Yuna gunner outfit. However, it was black and grey instead of blue. The seal on her chest was now visible but her chest was still covered. Across her back were two small katanas. On her hips were two guns. Her hair was half up half down. A small rod was attached to her belt. She walked out carrying a duffle bag.

"Let's hit it."

The other two nodded and they parted for the woods. Cora summoned a portal and they arrived in Koenma's office. He looked up and smiled, "Well, Cole, it's nice to see you."

"Yeah. You too. What's the deal?"

"Well, the guys took care of business but it's gotten them in trouble with the heavens."

Cole groaned, "Great."

"I'm sending you and your sister to take care of it."

Cole turned to Cora and back to Koenma, "She's not coming with me."

"What?" Cora walked in front of her sister.

"Cora, I know. And I do know there will be fighting. I don't want to be worried about you. You are staying, end of story."

"Cole-"

"Very well. Cora, you will stay." Koenma knew Cole had the upper hand.

Cora turned to Koenma and Cole put a hand on her shoulder, "Please sister, I know what I am doing."

Cora sighed in frustration. She knew better than to argue. "Fine."

Koenma opened the portal and Cole walked up to it. "Be careful," Koenma said. Cole smiled and walked through. She stepped out onto the all too familiar hillside and looked ahead. There she saw a large castle. "Home sweet home I guess."

She started forward and thought of Hiei, "Hold on, I'm coming."

With that, she took off towards the castle. It was her turn to be the guardian.

* * *

**Kick some a$$ girl! Yeah! Hope you liked. Later days~**


	10. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti

**Hey everyone! Well you know the drill so enjoy!**

* * *

Hiei opened his tired eyes to see the others sleeping. They had been hanging there for God knows how long. Yes, hanging. They were suspended by the chains that were holding their wrists and ankles. The only light in the stone room was a torch on the far wall. They hadn't given up, not yet. Hiei knew something was coming, he just didn't know what.

Cole walked up to the doors and looked at the large door. She sighed. There was no telling what was on the other side. "Well, here we go."

She opened the door to see the hallway was empty and quiet. She wasted no time and continued forward. She could feel the boys' presence. She knew where they were and dammit she was going to get them. However, she was going to try to keep this peaceful. _Try_. She walked along the hall until she reached a main chamber. She opened it and smirked. Gabriel in all of his honor and glory was sitting at a large table. Almost as if he was waiting on her.

His honey colored hair was full of soft curls. His deep blues eyes held amusement and irritation. He was in his armor and his massive wings rested on his back. He smiled, "Cole, my girl, please come in."

She cautiously walked in and sat at the other end of the table. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, it seems I do." He stood, "I was opposed to capturing them. I know you and your sister's feelings towards them. However Tidus gave me the orders."

"Tidus?"

"He will be taking over my position. This was his first assignment."

"Why Tidus?"

Gabriel turned and faced her, "Because he is my son. You must remember your brother is older than you and therefore he must take on my duties."

Cole rolled her eyes, "Are you aware of what he's been up too?"

Gabriel didn't answer. Cole stood and walked up to him, "You knew didn't you? You knew all about it!"

"Yes, I did."

Cole shut her eyes tightly and balled her fists, "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I wasn't sure. We wanted to make sure."

"Sure of what?"

Gabriel walked to his chair and sat back down, "Tidus wanted to test how much of a threat the Fallen Ones would be. We wanted to test you because you are from royal decent. Tidus merely got carried away."

Cole was stunned beyond words…almost, "So you put me in that hell hole just to see what I could do?"

"Yes. I never meant for it to go the way it did. However Tidus has rendered me defenseless. I have no power over him and he is controlling the council."

Cole lets a tear slide down her face, "He's trying to break the treaty and start a war."

Gabriel looked to his daughter, "Yes, and you know what needs to be done."

"I will not fail." She looked down and thought of Hiei, "I can't."

"You are so much like your mother," Gabriel smiled. "I can allow you visitation, but only for a few minutes."

Cole followed him down to the holding cells and into the chaining room. She saw the boys and covered her mouth. They looked so tired and defeated. She noticed Yusuke stirring and walked over to him.

"Yusuke, it's Cole." His eyes snapped open she gave him a sad smile, "Your wife sent me to bring you home."

He managed a tried smile, "How is she?"

Cole smiled for real, "Good. Your son is quite the looker."

A large grin was plastered on his face and his eyes glistened, "What does he look like?"

Cole shook her head, "I'm not gonna tell you. Cause when I get you out of here, we'll go see for ourselves."

Yusuke nodded, "Let's do this."

She made her way over to Kurama who had been watching her and Yusuke. His eyes were a dull gold. Cole smiled, "My sister looks adorable pregnant. But when we get out of here, you will never leave her side again. I had to keep her from coming with me."

He smiled and his eyes showed a little bit of hope, "Is she doing ok?"

Cole rolled her eyes, "Yes. Just as annoying and stubborn as ever. Are you ready to get out of here? After all, you have a family to tend to."

The bright gold was now back in his eyes and he nodded. "You should tend to Hiei first though."

She nodded and walked up to Hiei. She placed her hand on his cheek, "Hiei?"

His eyes shot open. Tired crimson met determined black. She fought back tears. She had never seen someone who looked so defeated, "I came to take you home."

"Then what are you waiting for?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the others, "Just rest and try to regain some energy. The next time you see me we need to get the hell outta here." Gabriel opened the door and shut it behind her. He sensed something different about her. Her energy was deadly and focused. He had never been so proud in his life. His only son had betrayed him and now, his fallen daughter was going to avenge him. Fate had a sense of humor.

Cole walked to the council room and burst through the door. A table of seven leaders snapped their heads in her direction. A man with blonde hair and silver eyes popped his head up from a stack of papers. His eyes narrowed. The council members stood in her presence.

"Tidus, what you have done is wrong and immoral. I have come in the name of our Holy Father and our father to see you are brought to justice."

Tidus chuckled, "It seems my baby sister has forgotten her place."

Cole shook her head, "No. It seems you have."

The council knew of his deeds and unless he was killed, there was nothing they could do about it. Tidus had now lost his temper, "Listen wench, I suggest you turn around and go back to earth."

"I'm not leaving until your heart stops beating."

He waved his hand and she ducked just in time. A large force hit the wall, making it crack. Cole stood back up and held up her hand, "Let's take this outside."

Tidus put his hand down, "Very well."

They met in the large field Cole had crossed on her way over. The skies had darkend and lightening flashed fiercely.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Tidus summoned his wings and stood at the ready. Cole drew he swords and prepared herself. Tidus disappeared and reappeared behinde Cole. She spun around and blocked his now drawn sword.

"You're going to have to do better than that brother." Cole brought her second sword and cut his forearm. He hissed and backed away.

"You little bitch." He concentrated his energy and the sword glowed and became charged, "Why are they so important to you?"

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Cole stayed focused. If she got hit with that sword, she was in trouble. He charged at her again. She barely dodged his attack and countered with her own. She could not lose. Her family depended on her. Her friends needed her. She felt a strange energy flow through her. _What on earth? _She hadn't noticed Tidus' next swing. She screamed and the cold metal stabbed into her chest. She had never felt such pain.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

Hiei heard the scream and jerked at the chains. Something was wrong and he needed to be there. He felt the same energy that had overcome him when Cole had the second seal put on. However this time he welcomed it. He needed to get to her.

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Cole fell to the ground. Her eyes wide. _This feeling, is so weird. I…I don't understand. Hiei…I need him here. _

Hiei could hear her plea for him. He gave a final pull and the chains broke. His eyes were glowing red and his aura was strong. _Hiei…I need you_. He flitted from the chamber and to Cole's side in an instant. Tidus was wiping the blood off of his sword. He looked at Hiei surprised.

"Who let you out of your cage?"

Hiei merely ignored him and bent down over Cole. Cole's eyes were solid black. With Hiei here and full of demonic energy, she could feed off of him. She felt as though something was returning. His eyes glowed as he placed his hand on her chest. She could feel the wound closing.

Tidus wasn't sure what was going on. He charged at the pair on the ground only to be stopped by an unknown barrier. Cole felt like a puzzle piece was in place. _Now. Get up and finish this._ It was her demonic half. It had returned; however, something was different. It wasn't out of control. Cole sat up and kissed Hiei deeply, "I'll be done in a few."

His neck glowed and he smirked. He liked all of this power. Cole stood and threw down her swords. Tudis gaped. How could this be? He had just gave her a fatal blow to the chest! Cole closed her eyes and opened them. She smiled, "We're going to kill you now."

Massive black wings formed from her back. She stretched them. The seal glowed and a bow and single arrow appeared in her hand. They were glowing as if they were made from energy. She noticed Tdius' pale face and smiled. "What's wrong? You scared?"

"Quite the opposite."

"Then let's do this. I have shit to do."

"I am going to shut you up!" He charged and she readied her bow.

_Just one shot. That's all I need, Father. May you bring justice to your fallen son. _She closed her eyes and waited. _Now, _the demonic side said. She opened her eyes and fired. Tidus stopped in his tracks and fell on his knees. He looked to the arrow sticking through his heart. Cole lowered her bow and pulled out the pistol she had at her side. "And when I vest my flashing sword, And my hand takes hold in judgment, I will take vengeance upon mine enemies, And I will repay those who has me O Lord, raise me to Thy right hand and count me among Thy saints."

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, it was a shot of energy. It went through her brother's skull and came out the back. A tear rolled down her face, "In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

Tidus closed his eyes and fell back into the grass. A soft breeze blew making Cole's hair sway around her. Her demonic side was calm and non threatening. She could barely feel it now. She turned to see Hiei had now calmed down and was looking at her. She walked up to him, "How are you feeling?"

He said nothing, only pulled her close. She folded her wings back and leaned into him.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide, across this new divide_

She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Let's go home now."

He bent down and gave her a soft kiss. He wasn't sure what all had just happened now, but he was glad it was over. "I want sleep. Let's go get the idiots."

Cole chuckled and took his hand. They started towards the castle to see Yusuke, Kurama, and a now awake Kuwabara standing, watching them. Her father was beside Yusuke smiling. Hiei narrowed his eyes. Cole hit him in the ribs, "Be nice, that's my dad."

He walked forward and hugged her. "If a father could be any more proud. Thank you, my girl."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, "You're welcome."

He pulled away, "I believe you should get home now. This young man has a new baby to tend to." He placed a strong hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Cole nodded and a portal formed. "Come visit when you please."

"I will." She jumped through the portal, leaving Hiei to be the last one.

"Hiei," Gabriel said, "I want to thank you. You have kept my daughter safe. Just continue to do so."

Hiei smirked, "Yes sir." (o.O…well he is Gabriel)

* * *

**:) Hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	11. Welcome Home

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you are all doing well. So get this, I am using this in story in my creative writing class and my instructor loves I was like hell yeah! Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you get to readin'. ENJOY!**

* * *

Hiei stepped put to see Cole waiting on him. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. Yusuke had sped off with Kurama and Kuwabara; all of which were ready to see their loved ones. The one she wanted was right here. He smirked slyly, "I must say, I like the outfit."

She smiled and turned to face him, "It was a gift."

He walked up to her and thought for a moment, "How was I able to heal you?"

"Oh, well, we share my abilities to an extent. You can only access them when needed. Healing is one of my powers." She turned and started towards her house.

"You are complicated," he teased.

Cole turned to face him, now walking backwards, "But you love me."

Hiei swallowed, "I do."

She turned to now walk forward and looked at the trees. They were beginning to bud. She took a deep and longing breath. The forest was coming alive. She figures it about two or three o' clock. It wasn't hot nor was it cold. The air held new life and purity. She had learned a lot of things. Her restless soul had found peace.

She saw her home and smiled. She'd missed that place. Plus, she had only spent one night in it! Life was so complicated sometimes. Hiei was still behind her. He seemed off in thought. She decided to leave him to it. He had a lot to think about. Many things had happened today that one would consider difficult to understand. She also knew he could sense the change in her. That eerie peace that coated her soul. She opened the door to find a quiet house with no one in sight. She smiled. The guys were probably off with their girls. No doubt Yusuke was with Keiko. She turned to Hiei and smiled, "You can go take a shower. I'm going to sit down for a moment."

He nodded and flitted from sight. Cole walked into the piano room to see the piano had been untouched. She seated herself and lifted the key guard. She breathed deeply. Her skin grew goose bumps. She placed her hands and began to play softly.

* * *

Cora laid in bed smiling. Kurama's head was on her chest and he was fast asleep. His hand rested on her stomach and he had a leg draped over hers lazily. _This is probably the best he has slept in a while, _she thought, _then again, I haven't slept good either. _She closed her eyes and drifted off into the best sleep she had experienced in the last four months.

* * *

Yukina sat back against Kuwabara's chest as he played with her hair. She was greeted with a tight hug and some early blooming flowers he had picked on the way to the house. He was always so good to her. She loved him with all she had.

"Kuwabara," she turned to face him with a soft smile, "why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"Because, I don't want to wake up from this dream."

She giggled, "I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise."

He gave a goofy soft smile and moved to lay down. Yukina did as well. With her head on his chest and his arms around her, they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Yusuke lay against the headboard of the bed with his wife in his arms fast asleep. His son was in the crib beside him. He glanced over at the tiny bundle to see steady breathing. He smiled. He had never felt this kind of deep love. Yes, he loved his friends, his sister, and especially his wife. However, this love was different. His eyes swelled with tears. He could not be happier. He felt Keiko stir and looked down. Her eyes opened and she looked up at her husband.

"Hey sleepy head," he teased softly.

"Hey," she sat up slowly. She was still sore and a little weak.

"How do you feel?"

"Ok. Just sore and worn out," she chuckled and looked to see Raiden still sleeping. "But it's worth it."

Yusuke's smiled grew even more, "Yeah."

"I missed you," she gave him a soft kiss.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips to his. He deepened the kiss longingly. He had missed her, his rock and reason for living. There were times he thought he would not get to see her again. Just when he thought things could get fun the small bundle began to stir. Keiko pulled away laughing, "And let the parenting begin."

Yusuke laughed and reached for his son, "Hey there squirt."

Keiko went and got a bottle when she returned she stood in the doorway. It was a sight to see: Yusuke holding a squirming baby. She shook the bottle and sat on the bed.

"Hey, he's smiling." Yusuke seemed excited.

Keiko went into a fit of laughter, "Honey…th…that…means he…he has gas."

Yusuke stared for a moment and then irrupted into laughter, "This is going to be crazy."

* * *

Cole stopped playing when a hand rested itself on her shoulder. She smiled and turned to see Hiei in a pair of shorts. Only a pair of shorts. "Yes?"

"Come to bed with me," he looked extremely tired.

Cole stood and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you there."

While in the shower, she let the hot water run over her body. The velvet feeling was welcoming to her tired body. Scenes from the fight flashed in her mind. She then felt tears running from her eyes and the image of her brother appeared. He had been her best friend once. Helped her with the training and even cried when she left. _It's amazing what power will do to someone_, she thought.

'_**You will not have to worry about that happening to us,' **_came the all too familiar voice.

_**I thought you were gone.**_

'_**I was. However, I am a part of you. So when your body called, Hiei and I came to aid.'**_

_**So you're like a team?**_

'_**Yes. When you need us we will work together. How do you think Hiei healed you?'**_

_**I see. Well, welcome back and thank you.**_

'_**No problem. You better get to Hiei. He needs you.'**_

Cole stepped out of the shower and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She brushed her long hair and went into her bedroom. Hiei was in the bed resting against the headboard. She smiled softly and he smirked. She crawled into bed and his lips instantly met hers. She ran her hands over his chest and giggled when she felt him shiver. She moved herself until she was on top of him. He tangled his hands in her damp hair and deepened the kiss.

"Hiei, you should really get some sleep," she said breathlessly. Hiei shook his head and met her lips hungrily. She moaned and relaxed. She had missed his touch. He growled softly and flipped to where he was on top. He made quick work of discarding her shirt and gently kissed the seal on her chest. She arched her back and let out a shaky breath. Hiei smiled triumphantly and continued his work. He had longed to hold her in his arms once again.

* * *

Around eight the group found themselves in the living room. Cole and Cora were sitting on the loveseat. Cole had her arm around her sister who was laying her head on Cole's shoulder. They had missed one another. Yusuke was holding his son in the floor while Keiko rubbed his shoulders. Kuwabara and Yukina were cleaning dishes from dinner. However, Kurama and Hiei were nowhere to be found. After and hour of playing with Raiden, Cole and Cora went into the piano room. Cora placed herself at the piano while Cole picked up her guitar.

"Well, what do you wanna play?" Cole asked. Cora smiled and started playing, then she began to sing.

**Do you remember the nights we**

**Stayed up just laughing.**

**Smiling for hours at anything**

**Remember the nights we**

**drove around crazy in love**

**When the lights go out**

**We'll be safe and sound**

**We'll take control of the world**

**Likes its all we have**

**To hold onto and we'll be a dream**

Cole then took over:

**Do you remember the nights we**

**made our way dreaming**

**Hoping of being someone big,**

**we were so young then,**

**we were to crazy in love**

They then joined together:

**When the lights out**

**We'll be safe and sound.**

**Well take control of the world**

**Like its all we have to hold on to**

**And we'll be**

**And when the light go out.**

**(and when the light go out)**

**We'll be safe and sound,**

**we'll take control of the world**

**Like its all we have to hold on to**

**And we'll be a dream**

They finished and started laughing. It had been forever since they had played music together. The group in the living room remained quiet and waited for more. Cole moved to the piano next to Cora and began playing. The living room group moved into the piano room to listen.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

Cora noticed her voice was different. Not in a bad way. It seemed to be free. Something Cole was usually not.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, **_

_**I get this feelin' **_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this tolast**_

_**I need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the magic **_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go**_

_**I need you in my life.**_

Kurama and Hiei stood in the doorway. They didn't want to disturb what they were witnessing.__

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky **_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**_

_**You make me rise when I fall.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the magic**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the stars**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go**_

_**I need you in my life.**_

'So, have you decided on what you are going to do?' Kurama's voice sounded in Hiei's mind.

'No. I'm not sure.'__

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side. **_

The room clapped and Cole smiled. Yusuke was the first to speak, "Your voice, it's different."

"Yeah, it is. I learned many things when I was gone." Her eyes shined as she remembered her training.

"Encore!" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke threw his shoe and hit Kuwabara in the head.

"Shut the hell up. If you wake him up, I'll kill you."

Cole thought and grabbed her guitar. She looked to Cora who shook her head, "Go ahead girl."

She smiled and looked out of the window to see the full moon.

_**I guess you really did it this time**_

_**Left yourself in your warpath**_

_**Lost your balance on a tightrope**_

_**Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**_

_**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?**_

_**Always a bigger bed to crawl into**_

_**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?**_

_**And everybody believed in you?**_

_**It's all right, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights is still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**There's some things you can't speak of**_

_**But tonight you'll live it all again**_

_**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now**_

_**If only you would sing what you know now then**_

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?**_

_**And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you**_

_**Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?**_

_**Before the monsters caught up to you?**_

_**It's all right, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights is still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd**_

_**32, and still growin' up now**_

_**Who you are is not what you did**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**Time turns flames to embers**_

_**You'll have new Septembers**_

_**Every one of us has messed up too**_

_**Lives change like the weather**_

_**I hope you remember**_

_**Today is never to late to**_

_**Be brand new**_

_**It's all right, just wait and see**_

_**Your string of lights are still bright to me**_

_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd**_

_**32, and still growin' up now**_

_**Who you are is not what you did**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

She let her voice die smiled when they clapped. Her voice was amazing. Well, it was before, but now it was at a whole new level. Hiei smirked. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. She set down the guitar and looked to Hiei over her shoulder. They were both still tired (wonder why…horndogs…kids today). Cole stood and stretched, "I'm out."

Cora stood and gave her sister a hug and kiss on the forehead. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. She crawled in bed and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she felt Hiei crawl into bed as well. He propped himself on her side and played with a strand of her long hair. She smirked and snuggled against him. He laud his head on her shoulder and swallowed.

"Cole?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to ask you."

She turned to face him, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath and braced himself…

* * *

**o.O Hmmmm...I wonder what it could be...**

**You tell me what you think! Then we'll see if you're right. ;)  
**


	12. You wanna try rephrasing?

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long, tests have been popping up. -.-' Anyways, here is the last chapter of this story. But no worries, I'm not done yet! You know the drill and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What exactly would you call this?" He asked.

Cole thought for a moment, "Well, I would call this a good thing. I know I'm happy, but the question is are you?"

His breath caught in his throat. He was not expecting this at all, "Yes. But I don't know what to expect next."

"Neither do I. That's not going to stop me though."

Hiei smirked. She never ceased to amaze him. "I was offered a position back in the Makai today."

She looked up at him. She was not going to lose him again. "What did you say?"

He swallowed, "I told them I would think on it." He paused and looked at her, "I would only be gone a month or so. It's a fill in position."

She almost couldn't believe her ears. They had only been home a day. She looked away, "I don't know what to tell you."

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to meet his, "Tell me to stay."

"Is this what you want? Because I don't want to keep you somewhere you don't want to be."

He thought back to the conversation with Kurama:

"**Hiei, you know she will want you to stay." Kurama leaned against the porch railing.**

**Hiei closed his eyes and nodded, "I know." He then looked at Kurama, "I don't know what to do."**

**Kurama walked up to his long time friend and laid a hand on his shoulder, "If I were you, I would do the smart thing."**

**Hiei gave a confused look, "The smart thing?"**

**Kurama chuckled. He loved messing with Hiei's head, "Can you honestly say you love her? Because remember, you are tied to her forever."**

**Hiei thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, I can honestly say that."**

"**Well I told you our fighting days are over friend. There is nothing more we can do."**

**Hiei moaned in frustration, "This is just an annoyance."**

**Kurama flat out laughed, "Yes, yes it is. But. It's worth it."**

**Hiei smirked, "I know."**

He kissed Cole softly and laid his head on her chest, "I want to be here. The fox told me I should settle down. He speaks as if we're old men."

Cole smiled, "I can see him saying that."

"But there's only one problem."

Cole furrowed her brows, "What?"

"Well, I want you. No one else."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You are just-"

Hiei smiled devilishly, "But you love me."

She smiled, "Yes sir, I do."

Hiei gave her one more kiss before they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Keiko woke the next morning to see Yusuke and her son gone. A panic ran through her and she shot from the bed. She checked the bathroom and the kitchen. She walked into the living room and still saw no sign of them. Now she was getting nervous. There was one more place she hadn't checked. She walked out the front door to and let out a long sigh of relief. Yusuke was sitting in the porch swing with their son in his arms.

"What are you doing out here?" She said walking over.

He looked up at her and gave a tired smile, "Well he woke up and I fed him about thirty minutes ago. Then he got cranky so I brought him out here so he wouldn't wake you up."

Keiko looked down at her son and smiled. He was fast asleep. She then looked at Yusuke to see him watching the little bundle in his arms carefully, "You look good holding a baby."

Yusuke smiled and looked at her, "If you would have told me this two years ago I would have laughed in your face."

Keiko sat back and looked at the fog rolling through the woods, "Will you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"All of the missions and action. It was a big part of your life."

He looked at her and back at Raiden, "To be honest, yes, at times I will. But ya' know, I have a lot to live for now and I don't wanna chance that." He then looked back at her and smiled, "Well, unless someone tries to ruin what I have, then they're dead meat."

Keiko rolled her eyes and took Raiden. Life would be different now but it would be worth the ride.

* * *

Cora woke with a start and ran to the bathroom. _Damn you morning sickness_, she thought, _I just want to sleep in for a change. _She emptied the contents of her stomach and brush her teeth. Afterwards, she returned to bed and back to Kurama's warm sleeping form. He opened his eyes and gave her a soft kiss, "You ok?"

She smirked, "Just the morning routine."

He then turned on his side and propped his head up with his arm, "You know, I've been thinking, we should get our own place."

Cora nodded, "I know. We'll be having a baby in four months and I want a place of my own."

_Four months, _Kurama thought. He kissed Cora's forehead, "I agree. However, it shouldn't be too far away. Cole would not agree."

Cora chuckled, "Yeah, there is no telling what she would do."

"Then it's settled. Today, when we decide to get out of bed of course, we will go and see what we can find." Cora smiled, it was time to start a family of her own.

* * *

Cole woke to see Hiei awake. She burrowed into his chest for warmth. He smirked, "Cold?"

She nodded. He inwardly chuckled and raised his body temperature. She moaned, "Thank God you are a fire demon."

This time he chuckled out loud, "Well considering that you are against me then I'm glad I am."

Cole rolled her eyes and ran her fingers across his chest, "So what is the great Hiei going to do with such a boring life?"

"Woman, you are anything but boring." He teased, "Koenma said he will send me on a mission from time to time."

"I see. That way you don't lose all of your skills and suck," it was her turn to tease.

He glared at her silently laughing form, "Do you want to freeze?"

Her eyes got big and innocent, "No…I would like to stay very warm."

He rolled his eyes, "Am I ever going to win with you?"

"Nope."

He sighed, "Thought so."

Cole then sat up and stretched, "Well, I have work to do. I'm sure Koenma sent me plenty of shit to get done."

Hiei pulled her back down, "No."

She looked at him, "Oh really and what are you going to tell Koenma when he asks why I have no work done?"

Hiei smiled devilishly; however, said nothing. Cole's jaw dropped, "Hiei! You are horrible."

He laughed and kissed her softly. He wanted to make her his so bad. But not right now, he would know when it was right. "I thought you were supposed to be getting some work done."

Cole glared, "I was until this jerk pulled me back down."

"Let me know if you see him."

"Well, just don't look in any mirrors and you'll be ok." Cole smiled at his sudden lack of response and got out of bed. She dressed in a hoodie and pair of jeans. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. She then made her way downstairs and into her office. Yup, she was right. Her desk was full of files and missions.

"Damn you Koenma," she muttered, shaking her fist weakly in the air. She sat down and began her work.

Keiko came in a while later and brought her some food, "Hey there working woman."

Cole looked up and smiled, "Why thank you. Where are the kids?"

Keiko chuckled, "They're in the living room."

"How long have I been in here?"

"About four hours."

Cole almost choked on her sandwich, "Damn!"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, Hiei wouldn't let anyone bother you. He went out so I decided to sneak in here."

Cole rolled her eyes, "Sounds like him."

Keiko cleared her throat, "So, today Yusuke and I are going to return back to the temple."

Cole smiled, "I understand. You have a family of your own now."

Keiko smiled, "Well, just know you are welcome at anytime." She stood and walked to the door, "I'll let you know when we leave."

"Ok." Cole turned her attention back to filing. What seemed like a few moments later, she felt another presence in the room. She looked up to see Hiei standing in front of the desk. She sat back and crossed her arms, "To what do I owe this occasion?"

He gave a playful glare, "I came to tell you to stop working."

She raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward, "Since when I want."

She leaned forward to where their faces almost touched, "I'm sorry, you wanna try saying that again?"

Hiei brought his face closer, "No I'm pretty sure I said it right the first time."

She glared. Hiei then kissed her deeply, "Come on."

He walked around and pulled her out of her chair until she up against him. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

"You know, I like this," she motioned to the way Hiei was holding her. He pulled her closer and she laughed. He bent down and kissed her deeply. She felt her heart jump. She ran her hands around his neck and he sat her on her desk. He kissed down her face and her neck. He growled at the fact her clothing was in his way.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

She placed his hands on her sides underneath her shirt and kissed him hungrily. She knew what she wanted and she would sure as hell get it. He then felt a jolt run through his body and pulled her closer. She was his and that was all that mattered now. He brought his lips to her neck and paused. Cole looked outside to see it was dark. She had been in here all day. Hiei pondered on what he was about to do. He didn't want to mark her yet; however, his body was trying to say otherwise. Cole could feel his hesitation and smiled, "Hiei if you don't want to right now you don't have to. I don't care either way."

He kissed the spot gently and pulled back, "I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thing."

Her eyes were calm and gentle, "I understand. It's ok."

He brought his lips to hers when there was a knock that came from the door. He growled. Stupid people interrupting him. Cole kissed him and gave him a look that said "We'll finish this later."

"Come in." She hopped down from the desk and turned to face the door. Yusuke and the others entered.

Keiko walked up and gave her sister-in-law a hug, "Remember, you are welcome anytime."

"I know and the same goes for you."

Yusuke held Raiden and walked up to his little sister, "Well, if we ever need to pawn him off for a day, you're first on our list."

Cole laughed, "Ok." She took Raiden from Yusuke and held the small bundle gently. He reached up and grabbed a piece of her ponytail. Hiei turned his head to the side. It slightly scared him of how perfect she looked with a child in her arms. Cole kissed the baby's forehead gently, "Now, behave and keep your dad in check for me."

Yusuke ruffled her hair and took his son, "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Cole chuckled, "I know. Be careful."

They then walked out the door and left Cora and Kurama standing in the room. Cora stepped forward, "Hiei, can you leave me and my sister for a moment?"

Hiei complied and walked out of the room, soon to be followed by Kurama. Cora ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "I've got some news."

Cole gave her a suspicious look, "Ok."

"Well Kurama and I have decided to move out and find our own place." She braced herself.

Cole smiled, "What you thought I was going to throw a huge fit? Cora I love you to death and I understand the fact you are starting a family."

Cora almost hit the floor. Cole never ceased to amaze her. She walked up and gave her sister a hug, "You are the best that anyone could ask for."

Cole hugged her and sat down. Cora sat on the edge of the desk. Cole looked to her sister's stomach and decided to tease, "So, what's it like being a cow?"

Kurama and Hiei were in the living room.

"Hiei, I'm happy for you." Kurama sat on the love seat, "You made the right choice."

He arched an eyebrow, "Who said _I_ made a choice?"

Kurama looked confused for a moment and then came to a realization, "You let Cole choose."

Hiei sighed and nodded, "It seemed like an option."

Kurama smiled devilishly, "You should always keep that in mind. It will save you the trouble."

It was Hiei's turn to be amused, "The trouble in the best part."

Kurama laughed. Even though Hiei could seem cold, Cole and come into his life and warmed him. He was thankful his friend now had someone to keep up with. Well, try to keep up with. He then cleared his throat, "We found a place just outside of the city. Just in case you need something."

Hiei nodded and noticed the girls laughing as they walked into the room. Cole was laughing so hard she was crying and having a hard time walking in a straight line. He inwardly smiled, she was such an idiot sometimes. Cora stood in front of Kurama and held out her hand, "I'm going to bed now that Cole has called me a cow."

Kurama looked over to Cole to see her trying to fight her fit of laughter. He narrowed his eyes, she was crafty. Cora turned and kicked her sister in the shin, "Shut the hell up."

"Oww. If you weren't prego, shit would throw down." Cole stood in her sister's face. She then smiled and kissed her sister's forehead, "Night."

Cora smiled and look to Hiei, "You should really teach her manners."

Cole chuckled, "He's trying and failing miserably."

The next thing she knew she was in her room. She tried to catch her breath but Hiei's mouth met hers too soon. He laid her on the bed and got on top of her, "You should have kept your mouth shut."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Says who?"

Hiei ran his hand up her shirt, "Me."

A shudder ran through her body and she smiled. She rolled to where she was on top and held down his arms, "You wanna try rephrasing?"

He was about to protest when her hand traveled to his pant line. He sucked in a breath and remembered what the fox had said. But then again, it was Hiei, "As I've said before, I got it right the first time."

She shook her head, "Wrong answer."

He took this moment to flip back over. His instincts were kicking in now and he made quick work of pulling her shirt off. She threw it off of the bed and met his lips heatedly. He moaned as his hands roamed her torso. God she was perfect. She ripped his shirt right down the middle and took it off of him swiftly. She made it her priority not to let him sleep tonight.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _

_And we danced on into the night _

The sun was peeking over the horizon and into the room. Hiei kissed Cole softly and gently. They lay wrapped in the sheets and each other's arms. She looked at him sleepily and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She had accomplished her goal and was now ready for sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at the mark on her neck. He hadn't really meant to do it. Well, that was a lie, he had wanted to do it and was trying real hard to restrain himself. But with Cole teasing and taunting him about dominance, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt her lips on his neck and smiled. He kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep."

She burrowed in his neck and closed her eyes. A few moments later, her breathing was soft and steady. He smirked and closed his eyes wondering what life had in store for him next.

* * *

**Well, there it was. I really hope you enjoyed. Now, I'm all for interacting with you guys because you know what you like. So, if you have any suggestions or great ideas for my next story or just a new story in general, feel free to let me know! Later Days~**


End file.
